RiverClan
RiverClan is one of the main clans from the lake territories, and they are well known for their ability to swim and fish excellently, unlike the other clans. They are also famous for their well-built bodies and sleek pelts, making them very good-looking. They can use the lake in advantage when fighting and have precise blows. Just like in the books, when the water freezes or fish are missing, they are forced to hunt on land. It's mostly unpleasant, but they cope well with it. They are well ruled by their current leader, Frozenstar, alongside his deputy, Watersky. Their medicine cats, Russetpool and Northpaw are the ones that tend to the wounded. Frozenstar Picture Coming Soon! This is Frozenstar, formerly Frozenwhisper. He is a large, muscular, broad-shouldered, black and white tom with countless scars decorating his thick pelt. He has large paws that are equipped with sharp black claws, a long tail, and deep blue eyes that rarely show any emotion. He is extremely loyal, and very courageous, as well as being an exceptional fighter. He believes every cat deserves respect, but he will not show you any if you are rude or disrespectful to him or others. His mate is Streamshimmer, and they're latest litter of kits are Glowingheart and Hailsong, who he is very protective of. He has very few close friends, as most cats don't like his straightforwardness. He was born as a rouge named Istas, and joined RiverClan as an apprentice. All he ever wanted was to be a good warrior, and to protect RiverClan as best as he could. Frozenstar never expected to become deputy, and was surprised when Goldenstar chose him, but he has vowed to be the best deputy, and one day leader, he can possibly be. Watersky Picture Coming Soon! Meet Watersky, the proud deputy of the clan of rivers. He grew up in RiverClan, and was born to a RiverClan queen by the name of Skyspirit- who he requested he was named after during his warrior ceremony. Watersky looks a lot like his sisters, but unlike them, has a broad, muscled body. This tom has eyes as blue as the river, and a sleek pelt almost as dark as soot. When his mother passed away, Watersky was only four moons old, and took the leadership role out of his siblings, taking care of them when no one else could. Just a little while after Watersky had experienced heart break, he left RiverClan without a word, but Shallowlake followed him. They became mates and had a litter of kits, two out of the three surviving. When the kits turned three moons, Watersky decided he wasn't going to let his heart ache for home any longer, and left for RiverClan with them. Watersky is courageous, reasonable, and a lion in battle, but will never kill someone on purpose, unless it means the survival of his clan. He was surprised when Frozenstar chose him to be deputy, and swore he would be the best he could be, even if he wasn't the cat everyone wanted. He misses Goldenfeather, and everything they had, but this doesn't stop him from doing anything. Russetpool Picture Coming Soon! Russetpool is a light cream she-cat with dazzling olive green eyes. But they slowly turned into a river blue. She has a russet tail tip with tabby paws raked across them as well as paws and ears. She is the Medicine Cat of RiverClan. Although she is only a Medicine Cat, her fighting is fanominal. She was abandoned as a kit and doesn't know who her parents are. She misses Palegaze, her mentor, and her friend, and looks up to him. She also looks up to Mistyheart. She thinks of her as a mentor but also as a friend. She hopes to be the best Medicine Cat there can be. She has no crush and doesn't plan on having one in the future, she wants to obey Starclan and respect them since they have given her the gift of having a great connection with them. She is also getting quite close to the ShadowClan Medicine Cat that is known as Lakebreeze. She is very protective over her like a big sister would to their smaller siblings. She misses Cloudkit, and aswell as Russetkit in her den. She had a very close relationship until Russetkit died and Cloudkit soon disappeared. But now she focuses on her Medicine Cat Apprentice, Northpaw. She has a strong bond with her and hopes Northpaw will become a great Medicine Cat like Palegaze. Northpaw Picture Coming Soon! Northpaw is an oddly colored tortoiseshell she-cat with shining golden eyes. She was born as a rogue, to two kind cats named Drew and Axel. Her mother had to abandon her due to a few enemies, so North and her older sister, Pansy came to RiverClan. In the Medicine Cat den, she met Russetpool and became curious of the she-cat's job, even though she didn't understand it one bit. She has a few friends, but she believes they weren't real friends. Northpaw was speechless when Ditchpaw died and she felt terrible that he died so young. Later on, she was thrilled to be chosen as Russetpool's next apprentice. She promises to make her clan and ancestors proud and she hopes the future holds good for her.